¿De verdad nos casaremos?
by Yuko-96
Summary: Había llegado el día, el gran momento. No había tiempo para arrepentirse, ni para pensar que esa persona que tanto amas lo hiciera... Así que lo mejor sería esperar lo que viniera y salir de toda adversidad digna y orgullosa.


_**N/A: Inspirado en el fic "**A wild future" de Runo Cartwright (¡Deben leerlo! es... es hermoso, de verdad les encantara *O*)****_

_****Los personajes de Kagerou Project/Days no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)****_

* * *

_****¿De verdad nos casaremos?****_

* * *

Se sentó al borde de la cama y dio un largo suspiro, frente a ella se encontraba un pequeño espejo, en el cual miraba cada detalle en su rostro y cabello. A pesar de que ella se había negado en todo momento, Momo había conseguido peinarla y maquillarla de manera exagerada.

—De verdad Kisaragi exagero. —Volvió a verse en el espejo. Su hermoso cabello de tonalidad verdosa, estaba arreglado en un hermoso recogido perfectamente desordenado, dejando caer por sobre sus hombros uno que otro rizo que la idol le hizo y, adornándolo de manera sutil, se encontraba un fino y algo corto velo color champagne. Luego se fijó en su rostro, el cual estaba maquillado de manera llamativa, pero a la vez elegante; tenía puesto en sus ojos una delicada y brillante sombra platinada, la cual se oscurecía con un toque de sombra color negro. Por otro lado sus labios estaban pintados de un sobrio tono carmín.

Sintió unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

—Mary, puedes pasar. —La puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio, dejando ver poco a poco la silueta de una esbelta y esponjosa chica, la cual llevaba un vestido color rosa lleno de vuelitos y listones.

—Etto… Seto dice que ya casi es la hora.

—Está bien, solo falta que Kisaragi llegue…

—¡Aquí estoy! —La rubia entro rápidamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, en sus manos traía una abultada funda de ropa, la cual dejo cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

—¿Es el vestido? ¡Ya quiero verlo! —La pequeña medusa estaba emocionada con ver el hermoso vestido que su líder pronto se pondría.

—Hay que hacerlo de una vez por todas. — Kido se quitó cuidadosamente la bata que llevaba puesta, dejando ver la hermosa y sensual lencería blanca que llevaba puesta. Abrió la funda y saco un largo vestido, el cual comenzó a colocarse de manera torpe. Momo se acercó a ella y le prestó ayuda con el vestido, logrando que este quedara puesto en la peli-verde con éxito; por su parte, Mary se entretenía acomodando las capas de encaje de la cola del vestido.

Una vez puesto todo en su lugar, Kido se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en un extremo de la habitación. Se veía de arriba abajo, jamás creyó que ese femenino vestido quedara tan bien en ella y es que de verdad, parecía que ese hermoso diseño fue hecho exclusivamente para ella. El color le gustaba bastante ya que no era de los típicos vestidos blancos, sino que esta obra de arte era de un elegante tono champagne con bordados en dorado. El diseño, un ajustado vestido estilo sirena, pero antes de llegar a la rodilla, este tenía varias capas de encaje que caían delicadamente por sus piernas hasta el piso, enfocando más tela en la parte trasera, donde iba su correspondiente _cola_.

—De verdad te ves hermosa, Kido-san. —Kido se sonrojo ante el cumplido que la _miembro n°5 de su organización_ le había hecho.

—…Ya debemos irnos.

Salieron de la habitación hacia la sala de estar, teniendo el cuidado correspondiente con el delicado atuendo que la chica llevaba.

En el sofá de la sala se encontraba sentado Seto, esperando a que las chicas estuvieran listas para irse hacia la iglesia, donde pronto se celebraría la boda de Kido Tsubomi y Kano Shuuya.

—Te ves muy bella, Kido. —No supo que contestarle al peli-negro, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tantos cumplidos, así que solo pudo sonreír en respuesta. —Bien ¿Nos vamos?

...

Suspiro nerviosa para luego mirar a quien estaba a su lado. Seto le sonrió con dulzura ofreciéndole su brazo el cual tomo con algo de duda. Jamás pensó en que este momento llegara tan pronto, parecía como si hubiese sido ayer el día en el que el rubio le pidió que se casara con él, bueno en realidad había sido hace un mes. Al comienzo pensó que era broma, le tomo dos semanas asimilar que en realidad estaba diciendo la verdad y para cuando se vino a percatar de la realidad, Momo ya tenía la boda completamente organizada.

Avanzaron a paso lento hasta la entrada de la pequeña, pero acogedora iglesia. La puerta se abrió e inmediatamente las miradas se posaron en la peli-verde, poniéndola aún más nerviosa de lo que se encontraba. Tenía ganas de _desaparecer de la mirada de todos_, pero al ver la expresión de todos los _integrantes del "Mekakushi-dan"_ deshecho esa idea.

Continuaron con su caminata hacia el altar al compás de la típica melodía que se tocaba en estos eventos.

Después de unas cuantas palabras de aliento que se dio a sí misma, se dignó a mirar hacia el frente… encontrándose con aquellos gatunos y dorados ojos que, con una sonrisa en su rostro seguían todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Una vez que quedaron frente a frente, Seto cuidadosamente le entrego la mano de su querida _hermana _al rubio para luego sonreírles a ambos y marcharse a su lugar junto a su querida prometida, Mary.

—Te ves preciosa, Kido.

—Gra-Gracias… —Trato de esconder su sonrojo tras su capucha, pero tal fue su sorpresa de no encontrarla, y en su lugar, estaba aquel delicado velo que cubría parte de su peinado.

Con un carraspeo de garganta, el sacerdote llamo la atención de todos, comenzando así la tan ansiada ceremonia.

Una vez llegado el momento decisivo, Kido comenzó a ponerse aún más nerviosa, pensaba que en el momento en que Kano debiera aceptarla como esposa, él le dedicaría una de sus típicas sonrisas burlonas y le diría que todo fue una broma, que no se casaría con ella.

—Kano Shuuya, ¿Aceptas a Kido Tsubomi para amarla y respetarla, en la salud o en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe? —Y era ahí, en donde Kido buscaba el momento exacto para huir y no pasar, según ella, la vergüenza de su vida.

—Sí, acepto. —La _líder del mekakushi-dan_ abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, de verdad ella creía que Kano haría de esa boda, una de sus típicas travesuras, pero… al tener en cuenta la repuesta del chico, recién en ese preciso momento, comenzó a imaginar su vida al lado del rubio, como una familia. Un pequeño "picoteo" en el brazo -cortesía de Kano- la hizo bajar de sus nubes, dándose cuenta de que el sacerdote la miraba esperando respuesta de algo.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

—A-Ah…

—Lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Aceptas a Kano Shuuya para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud o en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Sí, acepto. —Vio como el oji-dorado soltaba un suspiro de alivio, y eso, le causo algo de gracia.

—Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre… señor, puede besar a la novia.

Kano poso delicadamente una mano sobre el rostro de su ahora mujer, acercándose poco a poco a ella, depositando un suave y dulce beso en los labios de la chica; demostrando así, el amor que realmente sentía por ella.

* * *

_**Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen un lindo reviews así con mucho amor ;u;  
**_

_**Yuko-96**_


End file.
